formula_efandomcom-20200214-history
Hong Kong Harbourfront Circuit
2016 Hong Kong ePrix | lastrace = 2019 Hong Kong E-Prix | cityflag = HNK | natflag = CHI | fastestlap = 1:02.358 | natfld = GBR | fldriver = Sam Bird | qualifying = 1:02.836 | natqd = SWE | qdriver = Felix Rosenqvist | wins = 1 | natwd = SUI | wdriver = Sébastien Buemi}} The Hong Kong Central Harbourfront Circuit is a temporary street circuit used to host the Hong Kong E-Prix, a round of the ABB FIA Formula E Championship.'Drive the Future', hkformulae.com, (HK Eprix, 2016), http://www.hkformulae.com/, (Accessed 17/09/2016) Based around the harbourfront in the city of Hong Kong, China, the Harbourfront Circuit was first used to host the 2016 Hong Kong ePrix on 9 October 2016, and has since become a regular fixture on the FE calendar.'From Hong Kong to New York: FIVE NEW CITIES FOR THIRD FORMULA E SEASON', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 02/07/2016), http://fiaformulae.com/en/news/2016/july/from-hong-kong-to-new-york/, (Accessed 02/07/2016) Formula E History The Hong Kong ePrix was first proposed during the 2015/16 season, with a deal between city officials and Formula E Holdings announced at the 2016 London ePrix. Hong Kong was listed as the opening round of the 2016/17 season, with the Harbourfront the first proposed site for the ePrix circuit. The design was quickly formalised, with the circuit duly ready to host its first race, won by Sébastien Buemi, in 9 October 2016. The circuit subsequently hosted the opening two rounds of the 2017/18 season, before being moved to a mid-season Asian tour from 2018/19 onward. Circuit History The Harbourfront Circuit has been largely unchanged since its inception, despite complaints about the first chicane, with the circuit incredibly narrow. The pitlane design has also caused controversy, with Sam Bird able to retain the lead of the 2017 Hong Kong E-Prix I despite serving a drive-through penalty.'Bird clinches victory in Hong Kong', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 02/12/2017), http://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2017/december/bird-clinches-victory-in-hong-kong/, (Accessed 16/12/2017) Circuit Layout sweeps through turn two during the 2016 Hong Kong ePrix.]]The Harbourfront Circuit featured ten corners, stitched together by 1.870km (1.156mi) of city streets which would take the field past a few major landmarks. A tight first corner hairpin is followed by a half-kilometre dash to a narrow turn two right hander, before a chicane formed turns three and four. A long run around a roundabout formed turn five, before a sprint down another street to turn six, with a similar dash, back along the other side of the same street to turn seven. Another 90° left would follow opposite the turn 3/4 chicane, with the pit entrance found on the outside of the 90° right hander of turn nine. Turn ten followed as a long sweeping left hander to take the cars back onto the start/finish straight, with the pit exit just on the exit of the final corner. Records A full list of records for the are outlined below, including a list of race winners. Winners Below is a list of all of the winners of ePrix held at the : Race-by-Race Records The race-by-race records for the are outlined below: References Videos and Images: * References: Category:Circuits Category:Hong Kong ePrix